A Sweet Touch
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Gohan and Videl have a great friendship. What will happen when problems and unknown feelings arise for them? G/V fic FINISHED!!!!!!
1. The Picture

A Sweet Touch  
  
  
A/N - This is my first fic, so pweeese be nice! * gets down on knees and begs * no flames, either. I would like some reviews, but I'm going to continue this story anyway. At least I'm reading it. Well, enough talking, on with the story!  
Oh, the ages are:  
Gohan - 17  
Videl - 17  
and ~blah blah blah~ means thinking, ~*^*~ means beginning and end of dream sequence and ( ) is an author note. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Picture  
  
"Mmm..." Gohan rolled over in his bed to the sound of his alarm clock. It read 6:45. "Ever since I was late that one time, mom has to make me get up so early..." Gohan mumbled to himself. He slowly pulled his hand up to the clock and shut it off. He got up and started to think, as he did every morning. He skimmed his hand through his spiky black hair and placed them on the sides of his face, elbows on his knees, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He was wearing a white tank top, and plaid cotton pajama pants. In his mind was a clear picture of a girl named Videl. ~ Why do I spend all of my time thinking about her? ~ Then he turned his head to his light brown wooden nightstand beside his bed. On it was a lamp, a few books, and the most precious item on the stand. A picture of him and Videl.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Hey, look Gohan!" Videl pointed to a picture booth at the end of the hallway. Gohan narrowed his eyes past the crowed people of the mall to see a small, black booth with an orange curtain across one side. He felt around in his pocket to feel the amount of money he had left. Out of his forty dollars he came with, he had spent most of it on lunch and a quick movie. ~ Let's see.. ~ Gohan was mentally adding up the change in his pocket. "Come on, slowpoke!" Videl called put after him, waiting patiently at the booth.  
Gohan finally got up to the booth. "How much?" he asked, eyes searching across the booth for a price. As he was searching, he saw the example photos shown on the booth. There was a couple on it, extremely close I might add. Gohan winced. ~ Man, how I wish that could be me and Videl ~ "Yoo hoo, Gohan?" Videl asked, waving her hand in front of Gohan's face. "Huh?" Gohan snapped back into reality at the sound of her voice. "I said... it's $4.00 for a sheet of four." ~ $4.00? Hmmm.... Shoot! Only $2.50! Dang, what a bummer! ~ Gohan looked at his feet and blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Umm, I don't have enough..." Videl started to giggle. Gohan looked up at her to see what was so funny. "You don't have to buy everything, you know. I've got some." Videl placed two $2 coins into the machine. "Let's go!" She dragged Gohan into the machine by his arm. The first two pictures were stupid, with them both trying to fix the curtains in the back of the machine, making their favorite color more dominant. The third picture that was taken was them both laughing at a funny face that Videl made. But that last picture was the one that Gohan kept. Videl had given him a peck on the cheek, and Gohan's face was bright red. Gohan ended up going to the photo developers with the original and made an enlarged copy for himself and gave the original back to Videl.  
  
~*^*~  
  
~ That was yesterday ~ Gohan hadn't seen Videl since then, and he gave the copy to Videl that day. Now, he had to face her in school. ~ Oh well, it can't be that bad. After all, we're best friends! Nothing could come between our friendship, could it? ~ Gohan was wondering if maybe, just maybe, if love was creeping up into their friendship. It was on his part, anyways.  
  
  



	2. It Gets Worse

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

** **

Disclaimer – I still don't own DBZ, don't sue me!I'm $20 in debt!I can't afford any more!!!

A/N – Thanks to all of those who took the time to review.Well, I've got the second chapter up, and depending on how long it is, I might have three up tonight too!I'm on a roll!*applauds at my great feat*Well, on with the story ( I bet you're sick of my blabbing….)

**Chapter 2 – It Gets Worse**

Gohan looked above him.~Hmm, looks like its going to storm.Better fly faster~ Gohan was flying pretty fast without letting his bag fall off of him.~My only motivation for school… Videl.I'm doing it again~ Gohan mentally slapped himself across the face.He landed on the roof of the school."10 minutes till class.I've got some time to spare."Gohan opened the door in front of him and walked down the stairs to his locker.

"Hey Gohan!" greeted Videl when Gohan arrived at his locker."Oh, hi!"Gohan tried his best not to make eye contact.He knew if he did, he would fall into the trap of her deep, cerulean eyes.Just the thought of them made him want to look."What's wrong?"Videl was concerned.When Gohan says hello to her, he usually smiles and looks at her."Nothing" Gohan replied, still looking at the floor.

"Gohan. " Videl scolded.~Gosh, she sounds like mom when she does that~"I know when something's bothering you, and something's bothering you now. Tell me, I'm your best friend!""Exactly, friend," Gohan muttered under his breath."Huh?""Nevermind, you wouldn't understand.I can't tell you.But I think you'll know someday."Gohan gave in and looked into her bright eyes."Yes, Gohan?" Videl asked flirtatiously.Gohan, whose jaw was wide open at the moment, snapped it up and replied "Nothing,Don't we have a class to go to?"

~I'm teasing him.Yes~Videl was thinking of the previous incident with Gohan in her English class.She looked to her left two seats away to find Gohan sitting there, working.~He looks so cute when he's working hard~

****

It was last period."And those, students, are the components of the elergy molecule."Science class seemed to be droning on and on.All Gohan wanted was to get out of class as soon as possible.He didn't want to run into her again.He just wanted to get home.~She always seems to follow me.I'm not sure, but it seems that she won't leave me alone.~Brrriiinnnggg!~Thank you, Dende~At the sound of the loud bell, Gohan rushed out of the classroom as quick as he could without revealing any of his powers.After all, even if Videl knew, he didn't want to tell the rest of the world!

Gohan was standing in front of his locker, doing his combo.~25, Dende, I hope she doesn't see me, 14, just one more, 45, there~"Hiya Gohan!"Videl's voice always seemed to penetrate into his thoughts.Gohan looked up from his locker and turned his gaze towards Videl.~Those blue eyes again~"Wanna do something?"Gohan turned to answer her.He stared deep into her cerulean eyes.~She had to have studied hypnotism.Every time I look at her eyes, I can't disagree with her~"Umm, sure Videl.Meet you tonight?""No.How 'bout you fly me to your house and we can drop our bags off there.Then, you can be the tour guide.Okay?"Videl pleaded with her eyes.~No, not again~Gohan was yet again falling for those eyes."Yeah, sure…"

"We're almost there," Gohan assured Videl."I can't wait to see Goten.He's sooo cute!"~Too bad you don't think I'm that cute~Gohan swallowed hard trying to push those kind of thoughts back.All of a sudden, Videl yelped "Oww!""What's wrong, Videl?" a concerned Gohan asked."Your pin, it jabbed me in the side."Gohan looked down to his waist to see the needle to his high school pin sticking out of his vest."Oops, sorry…"Gohan gently took the pin from his vest and shoved it in his pocket."Why do you always do that?""What?""That blushing thing?You look so cute when you do that."Gohan turned the deepest, darkest shade of red.Videl raised her hand to feel how hot his face was, since it was an unhealthy shade of red.Then, their faces drew together, slowly, ever so slowly.Their lips met, and a surge of energy spread throughout both of their bodies.They were both blushing, but both were too caught up in each other to notice.The kiss seemed so sweet to both of them.~I hope it never ends~This same thought was going through both of their heads.The kiss did not end for quite some time.Neither had opened their eyes until it was over, to get the fullest pleasure out of it.It was amazing that Gohan never crashed into anything up to this point.They ended up flying way past Gohan's house, and they were now flying above a huge, endless forest."Umm, Gohan?"Videl's eyes met Gohan's, and they both had the same thought.Lost.

Sorry to keep you hanging, and thanx to all who reviewed.Pweease, review!I'm hoping to get another chapter up today.Who should try to save them?I'm lost, just like Gohan and Videl.Oh, btw, Goku is alive, I know the time and everything is all screwed up, but I've only seen up to the end of the Cel series and three episodes of Buu.*sobs*I want more episodes.Enough blabbing, R&R.se!


	3. Pain

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

Disclaimer – Same old, same old.

A/N – Thank you to all who reviewed the last two chapters.I'm trying to do the best I can, and yes, to reply to a certain review, I do live in Canada and I'm darned proud of it.Well, anyways, I hope that you guys like the next chapter just the same.On with the story!

**Chapter 3 – Pain**

"Waaahhh!" Chichi wailed, all around her trying to comfort her."Come on Chichi, you know that Gohan can take care of himself."Goku was rubbing his wife on the back to sooth her."But he's still a little boy, Goku.Something could happen to him.All I want is for him to be home!"All of a sudden, in the middle of Chichi's wailing, a pounding knock came on the door.Goku wandered over to the doorway and opened it.There stood an angry Mr. Satan.

"Your brat kidnapped my daughter and took off with her."Mr. Satan bellowed those words and stomped into the kitchen uninvited."What?" Chichi screamed.Even though she was crying her head off, she could definitely hear Mr. Satan's voice over her shrieks."My sweet little Gohan would never do a thing like that!"Goten, who up to this point was standing in a corner petrified, came out and said " Yeah, Gohan would never take Videl anywhere without her agreeing with it first."Goten made a 'tough guy' look, trying his best to defend his brother who had defended him so many times before.Mr. Satan glared at him, and mentally realized the truth.~I know that Gohan or whatever his name is wouldn't take Videl.I think he really likes her.Like I'd ever admit that, though~

****

"Gohan, where did you take us?"Videl had a slight touch of worry hinted in her voice."Hmmm…"Gohan placed his index finger and thumb on his chin, as he always did when he was thinking."About how long were we kissing for?"Both blushed slightly at what had happened moments before.Then Videl snapped "Gohan, how could you get us lost?"She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest.Then, after the slightest moment, she turned around and smiled."It's too hard to stay mad at you, Gohan."Gohan began blushing again."Stop that.Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?""No, this is…"Gohan stepped close to Videl and began pulling her towards him.Gohan, closed his eyes, and Videl shortly followed.They leaned in closer and closer until their lips met again.Gohan pulled Videl tighter to him, signifying to the world that she was his now.They were broken apart by a noise in the bushes.

"What was that?"Gohan whipped around instinctively, ready to defend Videl from whatever was behind the brush.Gohan and Videl were in a small clearing, and everywhere they looked, there were bushes, and the sound seemed to be coming from all of them at once.Videl took on a fighting pose as well, although more offensive than Gohan, as his was more defensive.Suddenly, a saber tooth tiger jumped out from the busehes and attacked Videl.She screamed in pain as the tiger's tooth scraped across her arm, leaving a gash in her arm.Gohan, now very angry, charged at the tiger and uppercut it right in the stomach and sent him flying, yelping in pain.~Pain~ Gohan's thoughts returned upon Videl, as it usually was, and shock spread across his face.He ripped his vest off of his chest and ran to Videl's side.He scooped up Videl's injured arm and began to wrap it with the vest.Videl winced in pain."I have to do it tight or it will keep on bleeding."Gohan felt a part of his heart tear each time Videl made a cry out."It'll be okay."He gently took her up in his arms, with her being partially unconscious, and took off for Capsule Corp.~Thank Dende Vegeta is training Trunks right now, so I can feel their ki.I only hope they can help~

Okay, that was it.I know, it's short, but I'm not the kind of person who writes long chapters.Hope you liked it, and if you have any questions, that little review box sends them straight to me.See ya! J


	4. Healing

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

Disclaimer – Do I always have to do this?Well, don't own it, wish I did own it, and I'm broke so don't sue.Get it?Got it?Good.

A/N – I know that this story is getting a little screwed up right now, but I think it'll get better.I've got 50 billion tests coming up, so I kinda gotta study a lot.I've only got a little bit of time on the computer now.Enjoy!Oh, and I think the chapters will be getting a little longer now.Hopefully…

**Chapter 4 – Healing**

"Uhh, come on, come on, come on!Can't I go any faster than this?"Gohan took another look down at Videl.Her face was filled with pain, and as far as Gohan could tell, fear. ~I hope that Bulma can help her, I really do~Gohan followed to the direction of Capsule Corp.Vegeta and Trunks had stopped training now, but that didn't matter sonce Gohan was already out of the woods and flying over the main roads.At the moment, he didn't care if everyone found out about his power.All he was concerned about was Videl's safety.

~Finally~Gohan landed at the step of CC and knocked on the door.Nothing.Gohan flung the door open, nearly taking it off of it's hinges, and yelled "Bulma?I really need you to come down here."Bulma came down the stairs wrapped in a white towel, wet blue hair dripping on the floor."This better be…ohhh"Bulma stopped when she saw the huge gash on Videl's arm."Get her to my lab," Bulma said, rushing to the hallway leading to the lab.Gohan followed as quickly as possible.~Please be alright~

****

"Yes Chichi, unh huh, yeah, unh huh, yup, sure, okay, bye!"Bulma hung up the receiver."Well, your mother's all filled in," Bulma said to Gohan."But I have some bad news.""What?"Gohan was worried at how much worse this day could get."Mr. Satan is at your house and he thinks that you kidnapped Videl.And he's coming over here.""Oh great…" Gohan winced at the thought of any more trouble.Explaining to his mother was hard enough.Gohan's eyes rested upon the sleeping figure laying peacefully on the bed before him.Bulma followed his gaze and said "Don't worry, Gohan.She's tough."He just nodded his head in agreement.

About an hour after that, Gohan heard a bellowing voice coming from the entrance of the building.~Mr. Satan~ Gohan got up, preparing to face his parents and Mr. Satan at the same time.~This should be fun~ "Okay, buddy.Where's Videl and what did you do to her?""One, she's sleeping and if you raise your voice any higher you're going to wake her.Two, I didn't do anything to her that would have hurt her in any way and three, I'm staying by this bedside until she wakes up and is feeling better.Got it?"Gohan's face was as stern as it has ever been.At that moment, you could have sworn that Gohan was Vegeta's son rather than Goku's.Mr. Satan folded his arms across his chest, much like Videl did earlier that afternoon."Well, boy.You see to it that you don't let anything happen to her."Gohan flashed Mr. Satan the Son smile and Mr. Satan left the room.Now, all Gohan had to do was face his parents.

Chichi came in the door and raced towards Gohan as fast as she could."Gohan!Where have you been?"This was said in a sympathetic voice."Don't you ever run away like that again, Mr."Now, Chichi was back to her old, mean self again."You hear me?"She added another verse to emphasize the point she made.Gohan just partially blocked her out until she stopped talking, only mumbling an occasional 'yes mom' or 'no mom'.

Goku and Goten came in next, Goku not really bothering Gohan and Goten running over to hug Gohan's leg, which was all he could reach up to at this point."Gohan, I missed you."Gohan looked down at his little brother."Don't run away again, Gohan.You'll make me really sad."Goten looked up into Gohan's eyes and smiled.Gohan sat back down into his seat, preparing for a long time of sitting.

****

Afew hours had passed since Chichi, Goku, Goten and Mr. Satan came to CC.Mr. Satan had left for home, commenting on his way out how he would never spend a night in his whole life with the likes of them.Goku, Chichi, Goten and everyone else had left for bed, staying at Bulma's.Gohan though, as promised, stayed by Videl.The chair that he had been sitting on was at the other end of the room.He picked it up, making sure not to create much noise to wake Videl, and brought it to her bedside.Gohan lifted Videl's good arm and placed her hand in his.~Eriza and Sharpner are going to wonder where we are tomorrow.I don't care if mom doesn't let me, I'm going to stay home from school to watch over Videl~He watched her sleep peacefully.With the injections that Bulma had given her, Videl didn't feel any more pain.It was just a matter of time until she woke up, and then they would see if there are any serious internal injuries.

Since Videl's eyes were closed, Gohan wasn't drawn in by them.But eyes closed or not, he still was mesmerized by the mere sight of her.He took his thumb on the hand hers was in and rubbed her hand, trying to make her feel better.~It's all my fault.I should have been looking out for her better.I'll never forgive myself for this.I was so stupid!~Gohan turned his head towards his watch on his wrist.It read 4:05am.Gohan had never been up this late before.He slowly drifted into sleep sitting in his chair with his head on Videl's bed.His soft, black hair was slightly touching her arm.Gohan slept the rest of the night in that position, holding Videl's hand. And he found it very comfortable.


	5. The First Step

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

Disclaimer – Ya know how it goes, blah blah blah.

A/N – Soooo, watcha think?Thanks to all who took the time to review.Well, chapter 4 was a success.I'm one of those authors that can't plan out anything.If I do bother to plan it, I get better ideas along the way, and the whole thing ends up changing.Soo, unfortunately, I can't tell you what's going to happen next.It'll be a surprise for me, too!

**Chapter 5 – The First Step**

"Mmmm,"Videl mumbled as she was awakening.She went to lift her left arm (A/N which was the one which was cut) and found it paining.Then, when she went to lift her other arm, she found that she couldn't move that one, either.She looked over to her right arm and saw a sleeping Gohan on it.She decided to let him sleep.She glanced up at the clock above her head and found that it was 11:00am.~Gohan is usually up by now.Oh my… that must mean that he stayed up all night watching over me.Aww… how sweet~Videl smiled at her thoughts.Suddenly, Gohan stirred out of his sleeping position.

"Gohan, did I wake you?" Videl said softly as not to wake him if she didn't already."No, I woke myself up," Gohan lied.Then he noticed where his head was."Uh, sorry,""What for, Gohan?" inquired Videl."For kinda falling asleep on you," mumbled Gohan sheepishly."No, that's alright.So, how did you sleep last night, or did you go to bed this morning?""Ummm…"Videl just smiled."C'mon, Gohan!We're best friends, you don't have to be shy around me!"~Man, I wish I had the courage to ask her out.Well, here goes nothing!Actually, here goes everything.What if she says no?C'mon, Gohan, don't be so negative~"Ahhh…Videl?""Yes, Gohan," Videl said sweetly."Will….will you….will-you-go-out-with-me?"Videl's eyes brightened."You bet," was all she managed to say before Gohan held her face in his hand and swept her away into a sweet kiss.Videl went to lift her arm to put around Gohan's neck when she felt an intense jolt of pain zip through her arm.

"Videl, are you okay?"Gohan was very concerned for his now girlfriend."I-I'm fine, just forgot about that ad arm.""Maybe you should get some more rest to let that arm heal."Gohan gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned, heading to the hallway towards the beds."Gohan?"Videl suddenly thought of something."What about school?Does your mom know you're not there?""I don't know…I'm not even sure she's up."Gohan walked into the hallway to find her still asleep.When he walked back into the room that Videl was in he said "Nope, she's still sleeping.Lookout when she wakes up and she finds out I'm not at school.""Yeah," Videl agreed."Well, I'm kinda tired."Videl began to close her eyes.Gohan came over for one last goodnight kiss."Sleep well," he said before walking into his own room to go to sleep.

**"GOHAN!"**Gohan jumped out of his bed to find his mother, as angry as a bull, standing at the end of his bed.**"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL NOW?I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THIS ONE!"**"I – I was,""He was watching over me, to make sure that I was okay," Videl butted in.Chichi's look softened at Videl, but was still angry at Gohan."Gohan, could I talk to you for a minute?"Chichi led the way for Gohan to go out the door."Alone."Gohan dragged himself out of bed and started towards the door.Videl gave Gohan a sympathetic look.When Gohan was outside the door, Chichi said "Gohan, why were you sleeping where you were last night?""Huh?Oh, well, I was just watching, I mean, watching over Videl, you know, in case she woke up…"Chichi smiled."At a loss for words there, Gohan?I know you like her, and I think that you should ask her out.""Too late, mom.I already did."Chichi squealed with excitement and ran into Gohan's arms, saying "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" over and over again.When she finally let go, Gohan asked "Good enough excuse?"Chichi smiled at him again and said "We're going back home now.You coming?""Nah, I think I'm going to take Videl back to her house.I'll be home before dark.See ya."Gohan headed to his room once again.

Gohan opened the door to find Videl in the room.The first words out of her mouth were "Does she know?"Gohan nodded."She's really happy about it."Videl smiled and said "Not as happy as I am."It was like those words gave Gohan permission to kiss her.He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close."I want this moment to last forever."

A/N – That's it for Chapter 5!Hope you liked it.Anyways, I know it kinda seems like the end, but there's a couple other things I gotta take care of first.And, we still need Pan, hehe.Nothing like that's going to happen, not in detail.Well, please R&R! 


	6. A Big Step

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

Disclaimer – You know.If I'm not Aikira Toryama, I don't own it.

A/N – Sorry about not having a chapter up in awhile.I'm usually pretty good at getting chapters up quick.Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter, and I hope that I get some more good reviews.And, as always, thanks to all who reviewed.Now that I'm confident in my story, flame all you want!Then go and face all of the rest of the people who like this story.Hehehe.

**Chapter 6 – A Big Step**

"Mmmm," Gohan mumbled.Neither had broken the kiss yet, neither wanted to.Then Videl said "I'd better be getting back to my place.My dad's probably really worried about me now.And, as you probably already know, he won't come over here because of his stupid pride."Gohan winced at the thought of having to tell him that he was now going out with his 'precious little baby', after what Mr. Satan had thought he had done."What's wrong, Gohan?"Curious eyes glanced over his changed expression."I was just thinking about how we're going to face your father.""Don't worry," Videl coaxed."Personally, I think that my dad likes you."Gohan smiled."Then this should be easy.Note the word, _should_."Videl giggled as Gohan picked her up and flew her out of the window.

For the first time since he woke up, Gohan noticed that Videl's arm had not a scratch on it."Hey, what happened to your arm?""Oh, Bulma had this special stuff that she uses for Vegeta after he trains."Gohan smiled at the thought of all of the things Bulma has to do to heal Vegeta.~She could probably make it as a highly experienced doctor, taking care of Vegeta like that.~Then Videl said "This makes it a lot more comfortable for snuggling into you."Gohan held her tighter to his body.Now, she was really his.Videl said one thing to him before they embraced into another passionate kiss."Don't get us lost this time, okay?"Gohan looked down at her."I won't.I promise."

Their lips locked once more, and before either knew it, they were at Videl's huge house, err, mansion.Gohan walked up to the door and laid Videl down in front of it.She rang the doorbell and Mr. Satan stepped out."Videl?"Mr. Satan seemed shocked that Videl was all better."What happened?Wasn't your arm cut?"Videl looked at him strangely.She then turned her head towards Gohan, with him nodding his head to say that Mr. Satan was there the other night to see Videl.Videl looked at her father once more.Not wanting to reveal the entire history of Gohan and the saiyans, which is what she would have to have done if she told him about the medication that Bulma gave her, Videl said "It's a long story."Her father nodded his consent and stepped away from the doorway, leading them in the house."Come in, Videl."Videl started walking up the steps into her house.Gohan just stayed behind her and when her father was out of the way, he too began to walk into the house.

"Umm, dad?" Videl said once everyone was at the table.Gohan made it in safely, but he still earned a hard look from Mr. Satan."I, err, we kinda have something to tell you."Mr. Satan glanced down at his daughter.~What could they possibly have to tell me?Oh no..Well, I guess he's better than the other guys that Videl hangs around with.~Mr. Satan had already figured that this was going to happen sooner or later."Dad,Gohan and I are going out."Mr. Satan seemed to be shocked at this statement, but he was really happy for his daughter.Gohan, after some pressing looks from Mr. Satan, felt that he had overstayed his welcome and thought that he should be getting back now.Videl walked with him to the door step and gave him a kiss goodbye."See you tomorrow, right?"Gohan replied "You bet."Then he left for home.

****

Two years had passed since Gohan and Videl had started going out.They had both graduated a year ago, but neither were in college or university yet.Videl figured that she didn't need to go to university, since she was going to be a fighter like her father.Gohan, on the other hand, decided to take a year off of school to spend with his family and friends.He was now looking for a place to live, near the university he was planning to go to.Videl was awfully sad once she found out that Gohan would have to move to go to university, but she felt happy for him.She, out of all people, knew that Gohan deserved the best education has to offer.So, up until the last month, things had been going normally.

Gohan and Videl seemed to be spending a lot more time together.Probably because Videl thought that once Gohan went off to university, she wouldn't see him until holidays, or when he comes back home in four years.But Gohan had other things in mind.A couple of days later, Gohan invited Videl over to his house for dinner. After the delicious dinner, compliments of Chichi, Gohan took Videl out for an evening flight."Want to go see my new apartment?"Videl sighed a sure, and they headed off.The reason that Videl sighed was because she was happy for Gohan, moving into his new place and all, but she was sad because she would have to go so long without seeing him.They flew for about 3 hours, having broken conversations on the way.Then, Gohan stopped on the top of this tall building, and jumped down two balconies from the top.He rustled around din his pocket and pulled out a key.He unlocked the door of the balcony and both stepped inside.

Videl was amazed.~This place is beautiful.I would love to live here.~Gohan gave her the grand tour of the small, yet cozy apartment. And she was taking it all in with great detail.They spent the next few hours in Gohan's new apartment, talking about anything and everything.Then, Gohan went from cheerful to serious.He led Videl out onto the balcony, which gave them a beautiful view of the starry night sky.He took her hands in his and said "Videl, I love you with all of my heart, and you know that.There's nothing that could ever come between us, and I want to take our relationship one step further."As he was saying this, he pulled out a tiny, velvet box with Videl's name engraved in gold on the top."Videl Satan, will you take my hand in marriage and become Mrs. Videl Son?"Goha poised himself on one knee, ready for whatever life was going to throw at him."What do you think, you silly boy?"Videl answered his question as she kneeled down to match his height and to give him a long, passionate kiss.Gohan was smiling in his kiss, and it got bigger when Videl encouraged his tongue to enter her mouth.They knelt holding each other for quite awhile, surrounded in a cloud of harmonious bliss.

Sooo…. How'd ya ike it?Not worth the wait, was it… LSo, I hope some people like this one.I don't know why, but I'm always so self-conscious about my work.Is conscious spelled right? Anyways, too tired…..need sleep…..can't surrender…..readers out there……_BONK! _*jumps up from minor nap* I'm okay, really! Chichi just attacked me with a frying pan for not getting her granddaughter in there yet. Oh, and I think I'm going to change my name to something else. It's my note nickname……*drum roll*…….Ladybug. got it? No more gohan's girl, it's Ladybug. Well, anywayz….zZ…zZ….zZ….._THWHAP! _Geez Chichi, I said I was sorry. Too tired, not making any sense! Weird person a.k.a. Ladybug accepts reviews and comments/questions.


	7. The Wedding Starts

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

Disclaimer – Don't own any characters, but my friends and I like to think so…

A/N – Hey all!Howya doing?Anywayz, I'm soooo happy!!!!!*starts singing*

_school's out for summer_

_school's out forever_

_my school's been blown to pieces_

_school's out for summer_

_ _

YES!Getting off track, but this means on the computer 24/7/365, or just 24/7/rest of summer vacation.Well, I hope that you like this chapter, and people?Use your imagination, okay?As I said in my bio, I do not write lemons.Pan will be coming soon.Hehehe.Well, on with the story.Oh, I've got a favor to ask all of your fans out there.What couple should I write about next?Should it be a T/P, G/B, another G/V?How 'bout G/CC or B/V?T/M and G/M? MT/MP?I'm running out of ideas here.Anyways, use the review box at the bottom and tell me what you think.The one with the most votes win, and don't vote if you're not going to read my stories.The people who are going to read them deserve a fair vote.And please, only vote once.I will probably write about all of the above couples one day.Enough blabbing, on with the story!Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm getting to the end of this fic.

_ _

_ _

_ _

Chapter 7 – The Wedding Starts 

It was morning.The day after Gohan had asked Videl to join him forever as his wife.The day that both of their lives changed dramatically.Gohan roused up out of his peaceful dream to see Videl resting blissfully on his arm beside him.He moved slightly to get into a comfortable position, careful not to move his arm to wake Videl.For some reason, he felt so dead tired.Then his mind turned back to the previous night.~Oh yeah~ he thought dumbly.He looked at his surroundings, not quite used to the bedroom of his new apartment from being in his own house for so long.Videl stirred from her slumber.When her eyes were open, they looked a little surprised to find Gohan there beside her.Then, the same as Gohan, her mind drifted back to the previous things that had happened.Like Gohan asking for her hand in marriage.

Both of them just sat there on the bed, not saying a word, thinking about all that's happened to their lives.Their eyes were focused on the ceiling, as if looking at it would make it easier to think.Finally, their heads turned towards each other.Videl was the first to break the trance.She smiled at her fiancé and giggled shyly."Good morning.Sleep well?" she asked in the best wife-ish voice that she could scrounge up."You bet," Gohan replied."I am so tired."Videl giggled again."What's up with you and that giggling?" Gohan queried.Videl just laughed again at this response."Do you always ask questions this early in the morning?"It was now Videl's turn to ask him a question."Well, you're asking them now, too."Both laughed at each other's annoyance to each other.This is to be the start of a beautiful marriage.

****

It was the day of the wedding.Videl and Gohan had an awful hard time explaining to their parents about their plans.Although, once all was straightened out, their parents were looking forward to the day.Mr. Satan wouldn't admit it, though.Gohan and Videl were in separate rooms, Gohan in a room with all of the guys and Videl with the girls.

_In the Girl's room. . . . _

_ _

__"Videl, honey, you look beautiful."Chichi was admiring her daughter-in-law-to-be.She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress that could be found, full with frills, bows, lace, beads and very silky material.Videl looked into the mirror in front of her, which covered the entire wall."Thank you, Chichi.I'm sure that you will be a great mother-in-law to me."Everyone bowed their heads slightly, in honor of Videl's lost mother."I'm sure she's very proud of you, Videl, at the fine woman you've turned out to be.And, now you're getting married to my son.All I can say is, I hope that she's as proud of you as I am proud of Gohan."With those last few words, Chichi started to sob.Bulma, 18 and Mrs. Briefs all came to comfort her. A single thought crossed Videl's mind.~Gohan, I hope you're ready for this.~

_In the Boy's room. . . ._

_ _

"Congratulations, Gohan!" Goku cheered, wrapping an arm around him eldest son's neck."I always knew you'd find a good wife, and you can't get much better than Videl.""Thanks, dad."Gohan was very nervous about this wedding.~I love Videl, I can't doubt that, but even so, this is still a big, no, make that **_huge_** commitment for us.~ he thought.Vegeta was standing in the opposite corner than the crowd, growing impatient by the second."When will this stupid ritual be over?" he mumbled, mostly to himself."Come on, Vegeta, have a little fun," Goku implied."This is a once in a lifetime event.At least, I hope it is.I don't think Gohan would get married again, would you Gohan?"Gohan just laughed at his father."Whatever you say, dad," he replied."I'm happy for you, big brother.I've always looked up to you, and now I do even more."Goten gave Gohan a big hug, almost crying."I'm going to miss you when you move out."Gohan looked down at his little brother."Don't worry," he replied, messing up Goten's hair."I'll come visit you.""Promise?" Goten eagerly begged."Promise.""All right, show time!" Yamcha announced. Everyone piled out, each going to where they needed to be.On the way out, Vegeta mumbled something about how if Trunks gets married, he's not going.Trunks, upon hearing his name, pestered his father to tell him what he said about him for twenty minutes.Then he got bored and ventured after Goten.

_At the altar. . . _

_ _

~Wow, this is amazing!I can only find one bad thing to this marriage so far.Being related to Mr. Satan.~Gohan shuddered and pushed that thought to the farthest corner of his mind. He looked around at his surroundings.His mother was crying.His father was smiling.~Typical.~ Then the organist started to play 'Here Comes The Bride', and Mr. Satan started walking up the deep red carpet towards the altar, Videl arm in his.He was actually looking a bit happier today than most others.Gohan smiled as his beautiful wife walked up the isle.~Just think, in a few minutes she will be my wife.This is pretty intense.~Gohan took a deep breath as Videl approached.~Here goes.~

**_CLIFFHANGER!!!!_**Mwahahahahahahahha!I, the writer, am leaving you at the altar.You have to stay there until I get the next chapter out.Actually, you can go to the bathroom once in a while if absolutely necessary.Hehehe. Anywayz, while I was in NFLD, I started a new story.It's a T/P, and it's called "An Odd Pairing".The vote is still going on, but I will leave the story I'm working on if the winner isn't T/P.Well, gtg work on the other story now.Ja ne!

Oh yeah, I might change my name again to my real name in Japanese : Nadeshiko.


	8. Happily Ever After

A Sweet Touch

A Sweet Touch

** **

A/N – I am soooooo sorry it took this long to get the next chapter out!This is the last chapter to this series *finally* and I hope that you enjoyed reading it.If not, then.. well… I can't think of anything to say to you yet.Well… here's the final chapter to "A Sweet Touch"!!!!

**Chapter 8 – Happily Ever After**

** **

** **

** **

** **

****Videl, arm linked with her father, began walking up to the altar.This is the first time that she had seen Gohan all day, and she had to admit, he looked absolutely stunning.From his black tux to his matching black tie and shoes, he was the image of perfection in Videl's eyes. Walking up the velvety red carpet, Videl felt her stomach doing somersaults from nervousness.But, one look at Gohan's reassuring smile and she lost all nervousness.~Why would I be nervous?~ she asked herself.~I love Gohan, so I see no reason to be nervous.~After what seemed like an eternity, Videl finally got to the altar.Reluctantly, Mr. Satan let go of Videl's arm and let Gohan have it, knowing full well that he was giving his daughter to him.And, not regretting it, either.Half smiling, half smirking, Mr. Satan left to take his place beside Goku on the side of the church.

Both Gohan and Videl turned their heads to the priest, who was standing just a little in front of them.The priest began to speak.(I don't know what the priest says from 'dearly beloved, we are gathered here today' to 'I now pronounce you man and wife', and I don't know where exactly the 'I do' part comes in (I'm guessing, don't sue me!), so you'll have to pretend that he had already said it.So, ready?There, he said it but it was too high pitched for you to understand.We're starting from where Gohan gets the ring from Goten and is about to put it on Videl's finger.Got it?)Gohan gently lifted the ring from the plush cushion on which it was resting, closely guarded by Goten.He turned it so it was face up and he placed it smoothly on Videl's slender, yet strong finger.He looked up at her and smiled, causing her to smile, too.They both turned to face the priest yet again."Do you, Son Gohan take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?""I do," Gohan replied.The priest then turned to face Videl, repeating the same phrase."Do you, Satan Videl, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?""I do."Now that the vows were said, Gohan and Videl were left to do the exact same thing that got Videl into trouble before."You may now kiss the bride."Gohan lifted the veil from Videl's face and cupped her face in his hand.He placed his other arm around her waist and held her close, until finally their lips met in a passionate, yet sweet kiss.The church erupted with either 'oohs' or 'ahhs', with a distinguishable 'eeew' from Trunks and Goten.Gohan then lifted Videl into his arms and carried her out of the church and into the limo with a huge just married banner on the back window.They both got in the limo, along with a few family members, and prepared to drive off to the airport where their honeymoon would start.

Meanwhile, up on the top of the roof, Piccolo smiled wistfully at his first training student, and friend.Piccolo's mind drifted to when he first actually talked with Gohan…

~*^*~ (Flashback)

Piccolo and little Gohan sat around a camp fire.This was the first week of training he had endured with Piccolo, and he was dead tired.One of his eyes were only half open, whether that was from injuries or fatigue it was not known.He hungrily dug into his bowl of food that Piccolo had given him.Then, Gohan started talking."It's not going to be long until my birthday.Most of the time, I just celebrate it with mom and dad, because I never had any friends.But now, you can come!That is, if you want to.And I have to ask my mom first, to make sure it's okay.But, you have to promise not to fight or else mom will get really mad."Piccolo secretly smiled at the boy.~He's so naïve. After all of this work I am putting him through, he still considers me a friend enough to invite me to his birthday party.Well, I guess I could hurry with the survival part of the training a little.It's amazing he's lasted this far.~But, as Piccolo looked over, Gohan was sound asleep, bowl in hand.Piccolo shook his head, still looking at Gohan.That was the first time in his life that Piccolo had a real friend.

~*^*~ (End Flashback)

"Yes, Gohan, it is amazing that you lasted this far.And you know what?I'm proud of you."

In the limo… 

Gohan, who up to this point had been talking and waiting for the driver to get here, looked down at Videl, in his arms.He smiled at her while she was still talking to his mother.Then, Gohan thought the heard something.He thought that he just heard Piccolo's voice saying that he was proud of him.~Now, where did that come from?~ Gohan asked himself in disbelief.Then, he looked out the window on to the roof of the church.There sat Piccolo, looking at him with a smile on his face, which was very rare in his case.Gohan returned the smile but was brought back to the noise of the limo as they started moving. Gohan looked down again at Videl and thought ~You're whereyou belong, now Videl.Well, at least where I want you to be.Here in my arms.~And with those words, he tightened his grip on her waist and looked on ahead of him.But he wasn't nervous anymore, because he knew that whatever life threw at him now, Videl would be by his side.And that was something to look forward to.

**_~Fin~_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

A/N – Soooooo……. Howdya like it?Good ending?Bad ending?Corny ending?What?Tell me already!!!Well, please review!If you don't, then I'll… I'll… I'll think of something to do to you later.Laterz minna-san!!


End file.
